Conniving Trollops
by rockrose
Summary: What happens when Emily & Shira team up at the end of season 5? Will these two conniving trollops get what they want, or will their evil deeds catch up with them? Rogan pairing
1. So It Begins

**AN:** Yes, another story. I didn't intend to start it, but the plot bunny just wouldn't die. This will take place in seasons 5 & 6. This chapter will be heavy on dialogue taken from the show. Most chapters will not be like this. I just thought that it was necessary for this chapter. This chapter begins during BIAG. This fic will take place primarily in Shira & Emily's perspectives, but I may change that.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own GG. Really, if I did CMM would be there still.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Shira Huntzberger sighed, waiting for Logan to come in. Honor had run to greet him. Elias wasn't saying a word, and Josh, well, Josh was… shaking. She could hear the girl Logan brought home talking about the ceilings. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Her son was bringing home his _girlfriend_. She could only hope it was that Fallon girl. They were a perfect match.

Shira could hear Honor urging them to, "Hurry!"

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Shira said, looking at her son, but noticing it was not Tiffany Fallon that was with him.

"Sorry we're late, everyone." Logan told her, not sounding one bit sorry.

"It's all right, Logan, we're still waiting for your father." She informed him as her son kissed her.

Shira watched on as Logan greeted his grandfather and Josh before turning to the group. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Rory Gilmore." He informed them.

She was amazed at the look in her son's eye as he introduced the girl with him. He obviously cared for this girl a great deal. She never thought she would see the day. Perhaps this would be a good thing. Then, the girl chose to speak.

"Hi. It's really nice to meet you all. This house is amazing. Seriously, there should be a docent at the door." Rory said, smiling nervously.

Shira smiled falsely, certainly not amused or flattered by the girls babbling, and simply said, "Well, thank you, Rory." It was obvious she was not a society girl. Another status climbing gold digger, she assumed.

"You know Rory's grandparents, Mom. Richard and Emily." Logan informed her.

Shira worked hard to control her reaction. Gilmore? Hmmm… Richard and Emily's granddaughter. Interesting. This… girl… certainly was not a gold digger by any means. Really though, she expected more from Emily. She would have thought that Emily would teach her to not be influenced by how grand a house looked, or to make it so obvious. Wait, Gilmore? Richard and Emily's granddaughter… they only had one daughter. Lorelai, yes, that was her name. The one that ran away. Well, that certainly explained things.

Shira smiled, "Yes, of course. How are Richard and Emily doing?"

"They're doing very well." Came the granddaughters reply.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Shira replied, absentmindedly. In truth, she could care less how they were doing. She needed a cigarette, and she needed to think. How on earth did this factor in with her plans for Logan?

Shira was so caught up in her thoughts she paid no attention to the awkward silence, or to Elias swishing his ice in his glass. Logan was infatuated with this Gilmore girl… but wait, didn't she want a career?

" So, um, you were at the wedding, right?" The girl piped up, interrupting Shira's very important thoughts.

"Oh. Why, yes. We were. Oh, it was lovely. Emily certainly knows how to plan an event." That wasn't a lie by any means. No one could throw a party quiet like Emily. She wondered if her granddaughter inherited that trait. It was a very important one in their world.

"That she does." Rory answered.

"I should send her a note." Shira told her, already wondering what she would say. The way Logan gripped Rory's hand was not lost on her. There was something more here. Maybe a talk with Emily would be just the thing.

"Hm." The girl nodded, obviously at a loss as to what to say.

Shira allowed her thoughts to continue to wonder. Logan and Rory… that wouldn't be such a bad thing, but the poor dear wanted a career. She did understand that she could never be with Logan if she truly wanted one, right?

"Hey, Grandpa, can I freshen your drink for you?" Logan asked, standing up and breaking into Shira's thoughts.

Elias grunted and Logan took his glass.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can we get you something, Rory?" Shira asked, remembering her manners.

"I got it, Mom." Logan interjected, causing another awkward silence.

Logan handed the Gilmore girl a glass, but she shook her head, looking up at him.

"Oh, Logan, I don't think I should –"

"It's club soda, Ace." Logan said, looking into the girls eyes. Shira could see that her son really, truly cared about this girl.

"Oh, good." The girl smiled.

Too bad the girl would never make it in her family. Please, a Huntzberger needed a drink- several in fact- to get through an evening with their family. No, this girl simply would not do. This girl wouldn't be around for long, she couldn't.

The maid brought in a message on a tray for her to read. Of course Mitchum wouldn't be home anytime soon. Please, it's not as if family ever meant a damn to him before.

"Apparently Mitchum is still at the office. We might as well start dinner." She informed everyone, standing. "So…" she trailed off, gesturing for everyone to follow her. Shira couldn't wait for this night to be over.

She sat at the table, her family joining her. Silence… the ever deafening silence was back.

"So, Grandpa, how's the new boat?" Logan asked, breaking the loud silence.

"It's a boat. It floats." Elias answered, glaring at his grandson.

"I hear it's beautiful. When are you going to let me take her out?" Shira had to smile when her son said this. Really, did he honestly think anyone would ever trust him near a floating device again after the Fiji incident?

"Now, Logan, you don't have the best track record when it comes to boats."

"Only other people's boats. Our boats are very safe." Shira had to bite back a laugh at this, knowing what her son said was probably very true. He knew his grandfather would kill him if he ever harmed one of his yachts.

"We should do a summer trip. Maybe hit the Amalfi Coast again? All of us. Rory, Josh, you, me." Honor said, smiling.

Shira knew this wasn't good. Rory couldn't stick around for that long. She wanted a career! All of her plans for Logan would go down the drain if he stayed with this girl!

Elias slammed his fork down on the table, startling everyone.

"Dad!" Shira exclaimed, watching him with wide eyes.

"Maria!" He bellowed to the maid.

"Yes, sir?"

"It's too hot. Bring me a salad."

This was not good. Elias was upset. He'd obviously made the same connection Shira did with Rory's career goals. She needed a cigarette. She needed one very, very badly. She could wait no more.

"I'll be right back." She told everyone, getting up. She walked out of the room and lit her Marlboro up, savoring the wonderful, wonderful nicotine. She knew tonight would only end in disaster. Really, how could Logan be so dumb as to have brought this girl, this girl who he knew the family would disapprove of, home?

"Shira!" She heard Elias bellow. She rolled her eyes, quickly taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Yes, Dad?" She called, putting her cigarette out.

"What time did Mitchum say he'd be here?" He asked her, obviously annoyed.

She walked back in the room, waving the smoke away and coughing slightly.

"I don't know. He didn't say." She answered, knowing that Elias, the old coot he was, would not be happy with her answer. He was never happy with anything. Damn grumpy old man.

"Well, this is ridiculous!" He griped.

"Please, Dad." She said, trying to stop the train wreck before it started.

"We're all just going to sit around this table and pretend there's

nothing going on?" He asked her, now pissed off.

"Let's just wait for Mitchum!" She exclaimed. Lord, let them wait for Mitchum. He would handle it. He would simply tell Logan he couldn't be with this girl, and that would be that. Of course, Elias never was one for patients. Impatient, grumpy old man.

"There are serious matters to be discussed here. This is an important family. Marrying into it is important business. But no, we can't discuss this until Mitchum gets here!" Elias ranted, watching as Maria brought him a salad. "What is this? Go away!" He fussed, shooing the poor maid out of the room.

Great, now he was starting one of his tantrums. Shira knew this wouldn't be good. Nothing ever was when it came to Elias.

Logan, the foolish boy he was, tried to interfere. "Okay, I'm sorry. I have to jump in here. Grandpa, we all respect you and Mom and Dad, but the bottom line here is, Honor has to be happy. Now, if she loves Josh, then –"

Shira watched in amazement. Her son really had no idea, did he? Was it truly possible that his feelings for this girl blinded him so much?

"Logan, I appreciate you defending me but I can take it from here. Mom, Grandpa, I had hoped that you would be happy for me, but obviously that's not going to happen. You didn't even let me announce it to you before you formed your opinion, and I'm sorry you feel the way you do, but Josh and I made it official last week. We are engaged now and no matter what you say, we are going to get married. In June." Honor announced, having cut her brother off.

Shira shook her head. When did her children become so daft? She already had the wedding planned out for Honor and Josh. "Well, of course you're going to get married! You've been dating for three years, and I already put a hold on the Japanese Tea Garden for next spring."

Honor beamed at this. "Oh. Well, that sounds great, thank you!"

"So we should celebrate then!" Logan said, now grinning also.

Shira watched as her son put himself right in the line of fire, without even realizing it.

"We'll celebrate when we have finished our discussion!" Elias boomed at his grandson.

"Which discussion?" Honor naively asked.

"The discussion about unsuitable people marrying into this family." Elias informed her.

"What?" Came Honor's confused question.

Shira panicked. She needed nicotine. NOW! "I'll be right back!" She said, rushing out of the room. She couldn't hear what Elias was saying to Logan, something about family responsibility, she was sure. Obviously, whatever it was upset Logan a great deal.

"Mom, I suggest you come back in here, right now!" He yelled out to her.

Shira hovered near the doorway, not putting her cigarette down. She needed something, and since Mitchum wasn't here to handle this, she needed her cigarette. "Logan, you just haven't thought about this. I mean, I'm sure Rory understands. She wants to work. Isn't that right, Rory? Emily's always talking about you wanting to be a reporter and travel around doing this and that. A girl like Rory has no idea what it takes to be in this family, Logan." She informed him, looking from him to Rory. She could see the shock register on his face. How was it possible that this type of situation never even occurred to him?

"Oh my God." He muttered, clearly disbelieving.

"She wasn't raised that way. She wasn't bred for it. And this isn't at all about her mother, it's just, you come from two totally different worlds." Shira told him honestly, ignoring Rory's very presence.

"It would never work. Not for you, and certainly not for us." Elias said, as if his word was the final truth and testament. She supposed though, that in their family it was. Even Mitchum tried to pacify him as much as possible.

"Okay, this conversation is going to end right now. I am not going to sit here –" Logan started, only to be interrupted by Elias.

"You are going to be taking over this company! That's what you are going to be doing! And when you do, you are going to need the right kind of person at your side. This isn't college, Logan!"

Shira could see things were going down hill very, very rapidly. "And whatever happened to that Fallon girl? I loved her. Do you talk anymore?" Yes, the Fallon girl would be much better for him than the Gilmore girl. Much, much better.

"No, we don't talk! We never talked, you talked."

"Oh, what a shame. I just loved her." The Fallon girl's career goal was to marry rich. That would certainly help their family.

Logan shook his head, standing up. "Okay. Let's go." He told Rory, grabbing her hand.

Shira watched in shock as her son walked out. He had never done that before. She called after him, "Logan. You have to understand. You bring this girl home without any warning at all, and Honor tells us you're calling her your girlfriend! We have to take that seriously. Logan, come back here!"

The four remaining at the table looked at each other in shock. There was no way Logan had just walked out. He never did that before. He was always to afraid of his family to do so.

Mitchum walked in, "What the hell happened here?" He asked, looking at each of the four.

"Honor, Josh, I'll see you both soon. We'll start to plan for the wedding next week." Shira told them, sending Honor a look that let her know she needed to leave. Now.

"Bye daddy." Honor said, kissing her father's cheek as the couple walked out.

Once the two were gone Mitchum sat at the table. "What the hell happened?" He asked her. "Logan was upset-"

"That girl is wrong for this family! Dumb boy! He knows better than to-" Elias started to rant.

Shira held her head in her hands. "Rory Gilmore is his girlfriend." She informed her husband, sighing.

"So? The Gilmore's are a great family. Richard insures most of my buildings." He said, not seeing the problem.

"She wants a career." Shira said throwing her hands up.

Mitchum was stunned into silence. Shira watched him, and finally, he said, "What kind of a career?"

"Traveling! Journalism! Traipsing around the world!" Shira said, shaking her head. "MARIA! I need WINE!" She called, now in need of something a bit stronger than that. But after her stint in Arizona drying out Mitchum took her pills away. She wanted her pills!

Mitchum stared at her. "We'll simply forbid Logan to see her."

Shira glared at him for taking such a patronizing tone with her. "He cares for her."

"WHAT?" Mitchum roared. Shira shook her head. She could understand why he was so shocked. Their son cared for person, and one person only: Logan. Still, she saw the look in his eyes when he looked at Rory Gilmore, and she watched as her son walked out on a family dinner. This girl gave him backbone. This girl could be the end to all their hopes and dreams for him.

Mitchum slumped down in his seat. Maria obviously realized the whole family needed some liquor, so she brought in three glasses and a canter of scotch.

The three sat around the table, plotting how they would fix this mess.

"Journalism you say?" Mitchum asked Shira, a smirk forming on his face. Shira watched, intrigued, as her husband hashed out his plan. An internship? Brilliant. Brilliant indeed…

* * *

Ok, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Tea's & Schemes

**AN:** Alright, here's the next chapter. It takes place right after Rory moves in with Richard & Emily. Rogan interaction should come in the next couple chapters. Right now I'm just trying to get the story set up a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Emily Gilmore was literally shaking in anger. How **dare** that woman imply that a Gilmore wasn't good enough for a Huntzberger! Please, the Huntzberger's liked to walk tall and proud, with their noses stuck in the air, but they weren't the cream of the crop. No, they most certainly were not.

Emily could remember that sex scandal twelve years ago, the one involving Mitchum and an intern. She could remember how seven years ago Shira went off to a "spa" for a "while." Debbie Rovvington found out that Shira was actually in rehab in Arizona for popping pills.

Gilmore's were better than Huntzberger's could ever be. For goodness sake, Shira wasn't even from an influential family! While scandal certainly did surround Rory's birth, at least her father was a Hayden. Besides, it's not like Shira wasn't three months along with Honor when she finally roped Mitchum in. How else would a two bit cocktail waitress from the sticks land a multi-millionaire?

Emily took a deep breath, putting on her society smile. Lainy Henderson was hosting a tea, and she knew Shira would be there. It would be the first time she had seen Shira since Lorelai told her what happened at that awful, horrid dinner. Of course, she didn't really get many details from Lorelai, seeing as she still refused to return her calls. Just because Rory would rather live with Richard and herself rather than her mother was simply no reason to be so testy! True, the dropping out of Yale incident wasn't wonderful, but Emily was positive she would be able to make good of the situation. Somehow.

"Shira, may I talk to you?" Emily asked, sickeningly sweetly, with a very, very fake smile on her face.

Shira's eyes got large. She knew that Emily Gilmore approaching someone with that tone was not a good thing. The dinner hadn't been long ago at all. The Monday after it, she knew Mitchum offered Rory that internship. Then, he dashed her dreams. It worked perfectly, she knew. Rory and Logan went and stole a yacht, got arrested, and she could only hope Rory's dreams for a career went down the tubes. But now, here was Emily Gilmore, in all her fury, standing before her.

"Yes, of course." She smiled, a fake, plastic smile, as she followed Emily to a small table in the corner of the patio. Several other tables were set up all over.

Emily kept her smile on her face as she began to speak. "My daughter tells me we have a little problem."

Shira glanced around, smiling, trying to keep the smile on her face. "Really? What?" She asked innocently.

Emily glared at Shira. She knew that Shira wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what Emily was talking about. That was okay. Emily could play the game. Hell, Emily invented the game.

"The kids. Logan, Rory. I understand you're not exactly thrilled with the match. That you let that be known to Rory at the dinner she had at your house." She told Shira, keeping that smile on her face all the while.

Shira laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say not thrilled." Damn, damn, double damn! She never intended for Emily to find out.

"Then what would you say?" Emily pressed on, glaring and smiling.

"Oh, Emily, this is a party." Shira said, trying to distract her.

"I'm just curious." Emily innocently told Shira.

Shira sighed as she smiled awkwardly. She sat down, looking up at the older woman. "This may not be the time and the place, Emily."

"Tweeny, Beth, hello. I'll speak to you both later." Emily said in greeting to two of her friends who were passing by. As soon as they were a few feet away, Emily turned back to Shira. "Let's make it the time and place."

Shira was taken aback. She knew Emily Gilmore was not someone to be crossed, but even she couldn't guess that in the middle of a tea party she would corner Shira, yet have a smile on her face the whole while. Really, Emily had to understand Shira's position, didn't she?

"Consider the discrepancies, Emily."

Emily was calm, though on the inside she was raging. How dare this two faced bitch mouth off about discrepancies?

"Well, that's what's confusing me. They both come from good families. They both have good values. Money doesn't seem to be an issue, we all have money."

"Frankly, Emily, there's your money, then there's our money."

Emily arched an eyebrow at this. "Oh?" She sure hoped Shira knew what she was doing. There was no way she was going to allow this nobody from nowhere who just managed to get lucky and marry rich talk about her money being better than Gilmore money. Shira had no money. She wasn't from money to start with.

"And our family has a lot of responsibilities that come with that. An image to maintain." Shira said, matter- of- factly.

Emily felt anger coursing through her veins. "Ah, yes. Well, let me tell you this, Shira. We are just as good as you are. You don't think Rory is good enough for your son. As if we don't know Logan's reputation? We do. But he is welcome in our home anytime, and you should extend the same courtesy to Rory."

The smile never left Emily's face, even though the anger was there, shown through the coldness in her tone.

"Emily –" Shira desperately tried to cut Emily off.

"Now, let's talk about your money." Emily leaned over Shira and spoke quietly, "You were a two-bit gold digger fresh off the bus from Hicksville when you met Mitchum at whatever bar you happened to stumble into. And what made Mitchum choose you to marry amongst the pack of women he was bedding at the time, I'll never know, but hats off to you for bagging him. He's still a playboy, you know. Well, of course you know. That would explain why your weight goes up and down thirty pounds every other month."

Shira laughed nervously, looking around. She knew this. It hurt. It hurt like hell. Yes, she knew that Mitchum had affairs. She knew his secretary did more for him than just file his files away. Still, it hurt to hear. Then, Emily threw her past in her face. That stung.

"But that's your cross to bear. But these are ugly realities. No one needs to talk about them. Those kids are staying together for as long as they like. You won't stop them, unlike how you've stopped Rory's dreams. That's something I'm sure Richard will handle, so I wouldn't worry about that little issue. A pity really, that your husband ruined our granddaughters dreams. It will be just so, so awful when Mitchum files an insurance claim, and there's no record of Richard's firm insuring his buildings. Of course, I wouldn't worry about that. It'll be between the men. Now, enjoy the tea." Emily smiled, beginning to walk off as Shira grabbed her wrist.

"Sit down. I think I need to explain something to you."

Emily scoffed. "I'm really not sure what you could possibly say to me that would change things at all."

Shira leaned in, looking over her shoulders before whispering. "You're right about everything you've said. We did say things to Rory. And Mitch did wreck her dreams. But you need to understand why we did it!"

Shira's mind was racing. Maybe somehow everyone could get what they wanted. After all, she over heard those old bittys talking in the powder room… if Emily was in a position to control Rory, then this just may work after all. As long as Lorelai really was out of the picture…

"Oh?" This ought to be good. Emily personally thought Shira was full of crap, and she couldn't wait to see what load of crap she flung at her.

"Look, Logan cares for Rory. Immensely. We saw that at the dinner. He walked out. I don't doubt that if it came down to it he would walk out on the family if we made him choose between us and her. We can't have a career woman in the family. Logan needs a society wife. You know this!"

Emily listened as Shira spoke. "How does that make what you did right? Are you saying a Gilmore isn't good enough to marry into your family?"

"No!" Shira hissed, trying to keep a smile on her face for the public. "We can help each other."

Emily laughed. She actually laughed. Not just a fake, society laugh, not a giggle, but an all-out tear-inducing laugh. "How could you possibly help me?" She questioned between laughs.

Shira smirked the patented Huntzberger smirk. "I've heard that Rory moved in with you. Is this true?"

Emily nodded, wiping her eyes of the stray tears that escaped during her laugh. "Yes, two days ago, in fact."

"I'm assuming her mother is not in the picture at the moment, correct?" Shira stated more than asked, repeating what she heard through the grapevine.

Emily nodded again, unsure where Shira was going with this. She didn't like the smirk on the other woman's face. She seemed to think she was in control. That needed to be remedied.

"With Lorelai out of the picture, you have the life you always wanted for your daughter in sight for Rory. You and I, we're alike. We're a lot alike."

Emily scoffed. "I'm nothing like you, Shira."

It was Shira's turn to laugh. "Of course you are." Shira shook her head. She really couldn't see how Emily could be so blind. "You want the best for Rory. I want the best for Logan. We can work together, and if we play our cards right we'll both have everything we've ever wanted."

"Oh?" Emily asked, this time intrigued.

"Keep your daughter away from Rory. I'll have Mitch work on Logan. With the two of us teaming up together, our families lives are in our hands."

"I thought a Gilmore wasn't good enough." Emily bitterly said, stiffening.

"No, no, no." Shira clucked her tongue as she began to relay her plan to Emily. "A _career_ woman isn't good for Logan. But if Rory no longer wants a career, I see no reason why you can't everything for her that you ever wanted for Lorelai."

Shira shrugged, sitting back and smiling. The look on Emily's face was priceless.


	3. As Long As Rory's Happy

"Good morning, grandma." Rory said as she walked into the Gilmore dining room the next morning, already dressed for breakfast.

Emily smiled, her entire face lighting up as she noticed that Rory was dressed in the new outfit she bought her. "Good morning dear."

Emily couldn't help but notice how very, very much like Lorelai she looked, standing there. Except, Lorelai refused to wear the clothing Emily bought her. She would take a nice blouse and skirt and ruin them, or wear hideous cut off shorts and tiny tops instead. And she had never been happy. No, Rory was everything Emily wanted Lorelai to be but never was. Rory was her second chance. She was the hope for the future of the Gilmore family.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked her granddaughter, watching as she downed her coffee.

Rory looked up and smiled, "Well, Logan wanted to take me to New York. He said he had a surprise for me, so…"

Emily couldn't help it. She needed to ask. She needed to be sure that she was doing the right thing before she completely committed to Shira's plans. "Does he make you happy?"

A blush tinged Rory's cheeks, and her eyes lit up. "Very!" She answered, her eyes sparkling.

Emily smiled. "Good." She was happy with her granddaughter's answer. She didn't need to hear anything more. She knew what she had to do. She had to phone Shira, and let her know she would be working with her.

oOoOo

Shira Huntzberger smirked as she hung up the phone. For a while she really didn't think Emily would be helping her. When their little talk was over yesterday Emily had said she would need to think it over before committing to anything. Shira had not thought Emily had it in her to betray her own daughter for Rory's sake. Obviously, she was wrong.

"Shira, have you seen a filing lying around here anywhere?" Mitchum asked as he came into the room.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked him, surprised that he was still at the house that late in the morning. Usually he was long gone before she woke up. That was if he even managed to make it home the evening before. It wasn't unusual for Mitchum to sleep at the office. Or his secretary's.

"Looking for a file." Came his reply as he glanced around the room.

"I haven't seen it. I need to leave soon." She told him, making her way to the stand where she left her purse and picked it up.

"Where are you going?" Mitchum asked her. He didn't keep tabs on her by any means, but he was under the distinct impression that she was giving the staff directions on how to decorate the house for some event she was hosting that weekend.

Shira wasn't sure what to tell him. She knew her husband would approve of what she was doing, but the less people who knew, the better. Just in case it ended up blowing up in their face.

"To the club." She informed him, pecking his cheek as she walked out of the room. It wasn't a total lie; she really was going to the club. Besides, she was willing to do a lot more than just lie to get this scheme pulled off successfully. She wasn't going to watch her son walk away from the family over some girl, and she certainly wasn't going to watch him marry a woman who cared about her career more than his. No, Shira was willing to do whatever it took to see this was pulled off properly.

oOoOo

Logan knocked on the door to the pool house. He still couldn't believe Rory dropped out of Yale. She didn't belong here at her grandparent's house. She belonged at Yale, in the newsroom, writing articles. She belonged there.

She assured him continually that she was all right, but he knew she wasn't. She needed support right now. Her confidence took a real beating, and Lorelai wasn't helping her get back on track. Logan knew Lorelai hated him and that she wasn't fond of the changes in Rory lately, but he never thought she would turn her back on her own daughter.

He also knew that Rory could only handle so much. She was broken, and he was the only one left to piece her back together again. He would. He was willing to do whatever it took to see that Rory would be whole again. This included canceling his trip to Europe.

Rory didn't know it yet, but Logan told Colin and Finn to go without him. Rory was too important to him for him to be off in Europe while she was in Hartford, falling apart.

"Oh, hey, come on it." Rory said, opening the door.

"Hey Ace." Logan leaned in to kiss her. He pulled away, looking at her quizzically. "Why are you dressed like my sister?" He asked her, as he took in the sight of her designer outfit.

"Grandma gave it to me. Wasn't that nice of her?" She beamed, walking towards Gerard, the coffee pot.

"Uh, yeah… are you ok?" He looked at her, concern marred in his features. Rory never dressed like that.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked him, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You're willingly wearing something appropriate for a DAR meeting."

Rory laughed. "I like it. It was really sweet of my grandma. She's trying to make things comfortable for me. She's honestly trying, Logan."

Logan decided to drop the subject, noting that she was smiling. As long as she was happy nothing else mattered.

oOoOo

Shira smiled as the waiter walked away from the table. Looking over at Emily she took a sip of her wine.

"I'm so glad you see my side of things, Emily."

Emily sighed. "Rory is happy with Logan. She doesn't have much to be happy about these days, but he makes her happy. As long as Rory is happy, I'm in."

Shira nodded. "The same goes for Logan, of course. But…" Her voice trailed off slightly.

"What?" Emily asked as she narrowed her eyes, watching Shira closely. She didn't completely trust Shira yet. She knew if they were to work together on their 'project' then she would need to trust her, but she didn't just yet.

"Are you sure Lorelai won't be a problem?" Shira asked her bluntly. As far as she was concerned, Lorelai's interference would be the only problem they would have. She knew Emily's daughter wasn't fond of Rory and Logan's relationship. According to some gossip, Lorelai wanted Rory to have nothing to do with Logan. That, added to the fact Lorelai wanted her daughter to have nothing to do with Hartford society gave Shira reason for concern. She had heard over the years how close those two Gilmore girls were. Her biggest concern was that Lorelai and Rory would make amends before Logan and Rory's future was secure.

Emily's eyes had darkened at the question. When she responded, her tone was cold. "She won't be a problem."

"How can you be sure?" Shira pressed on, leaning forward slightly.

"I doubt she'll be around. She's too busy being a drama queen and making this about her. Lorelai's not even going to Rory's court date." Emily ranted, throwing her arms up.

Shira opened her mouth to reply when the waiter brought their food to the table. Once he was gone, Shira spoke. "I hate to bring up such an… unpleasant… subject, but you are going to let Mitch's lawyers handle this, right?"

Emily paused, her fork laden with a bite of grilled tilapia, and she shook her head. "No, Richard already retained a lawyer. An old friend of the family."

"Nonsense!" Shira protested, "Believe me, these lawyers know what they're doing. They've gotten Logan out of a hundred different situations."

Emily became annoyed at Shira's insistence. "Why don't we let the men handle these unpleasant things?" She asked, before stabbing at her fish with her fork. The subject was closed.

oOoOo

Later that night Emily saw a car pull up. Looking out a window she recognized it as Logan's. She smiled when she saw Rory's face. There was a smile on it. If any doubts lingered for Emily, that sealed the deal. Shira would have not only her full support, but also her trust. It was simple. Logan made Rory happy.

She got up and marched into Richard's study. "Richard," She said, gaining his attention.

"Yes Emily?" He asked, looking up from his book.

"I need to talk with you about Rory's court case."

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought, be it good or bad. There will be much more Rogan in future chapters.Also, a longer AN is at my blog, with answers to questions & replies to reviews for the first 2 chapters. Thanks again! 


	4. You'll Match Our Drapes

**AN:** Sorry about the wait. This is not my best work, but I have absolutely no inspiration for any of my fics at the moment. I have had complete and total writers block. I'm not sure when I will have another chapter out, but as soon as my muse returns I promise I'll work on my stories.

* * *

Chapter 4

Emily looked across the small table at Shira. She was much more relaxed around her than she had been a few weeks before. It had been just over two weeks since they began their alliance. In that time, Rory and Logan both went to court and both received ten hours of community service. Emily couldn't have been more pleased. She knew that she made the right choice in allowing Mitchum to handle it. According to Shira, he had the judge on a payroll.

"Now that the unpleasant business is over," Shira referred to the court date as she set her menu down, "I think we should move our plan along."

Emily smiled. "I agree. What do you think we should do?"

"Well, Lorelai never taught Rory the things necessary for her to take her place in society. That responsibility now falls to you." Shira paused, taking a sip of her red wine. "She needs to join the DAR."

Emily nodded. She always dreamt of Lorelai joining the DAR and marrying Christopher. Her daughter would have been wonderful at planning the events. That dream would never come true, but now Rory would live it.

"Consider it done." Emily informed the blonde sitting across from her.

oOoOo

Later that day Emily walked into the kitchen, shocked at the sight waiting for her.

"¿Le gusta ver football en la televisión o le gusta jugar?" Rory spoke to the maid.

"Rory!" Emily couldn't help but shout, appalled that her granddaughter was speaking to the maid.

"Oh! Grandma, you scared me." Rory told her, putting her hand over her heart.

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore." The maid said in a timid voice.

"What is going on in here?" Emily couldn't help but demand. Help did not converse with their employers!

"Um, we were just," Rory paused, looking down at her hands, "Well, we were polishing silver." She finished with a smile.

It was all Lorelai's fault! That was the only explanation. She ran off from home to go live in a shack and work as a maid, raising Rory to think that doing menial work was okay. Her granddaughter would be fine, she just needed to be taught. Yes, between her and Shira Rory would turn out just fine. Thank God she had got Rory away from Lorelai's influence while there was still time!

"Esperanza, the vacuum is still sitting in the foyer." Emily chillingly spoke, glaring at the maid.

The maid just looked at her confused. Lord, it was so difficult to find good help!

Emily simply couldn't take it anymore. "The vacuum!" She shouted, "The vacuum!"

"Oh, si! Yes, ma'am. Si." The maid replied, scurrying out.

Emily continued to glare until the maid was out of the room. Finally, she turned to Rory. "Tell me she didn't ask you to help."

"Oh, no. No, she didn't. I just - I don't know, I just thought I would pitch in."

Oh what, oh what did Lorelai teach this girl? "Well, you shouldn't! This is her job, she's paid to do this." She explained. Emily could see she had her work cut out for her.

"I know."

"And what was that language?" She sniffed. She certainly didn't like someone coming into her home and saying things she didn't understand

"Spanish."

"Spanish? They don't like when you talk to them, Rory, it throws them off their axis." She explained, shaking her head.

"She seemed fine." Rory protested.

At that point Emily thought it best to drop the subject. "Is that a bathing suit?" She questioned, looking at Rory's clothing.

"Yeah, yeah, I was going to go swimming earlier." Rory noticed Emily's pointed glare. "In fact, I think I'll go do that now."

"Yes. A swim would be good." Emily agreed, needing Rory to leave the room so she could plot.

"Okay. Well, see you later." Rory said, quickly making her exit.

Emily stared at the silver with disapproval. She would need to teach Rory never to help the maids. Or to talk to them unless giving them orders. Or to speak their language. In fact, she would fire Esperanza so no further incidents would occur.

Shira was right, she would need to teach Rory many, many things. She wasn't ready for the position in society she should take. But damn it, she would be! Rory would be at the top of society, even if it was the last thing Emily did.

oOoOo

The next day Emily sat on her patio enjoying some drinks with a few girls from the DAR. She looked up to see Rory enter the yard.

"Oh, excuse me." The young girl said.

"Rory! What a coincidence! We were just talking about you earlier." Emily beamed. This would be a golden opportunity to see how she fit in with other dignified women.

"You were?" Rory questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Come in, sit with us for a minute." She patted a chair.

Jean spoke up. "This is Rory?"

"She's made of porcelain!" Nora gushed.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt." Rory said, looking around.

"Beautiful skin." Jean agreed, shaking her head in wonder.

"Like one of your yard roses." Karen added, scrutinizing Rory's complexion.

"I want to miniaturize her and set her on my mantle." Nora told the group, still looking at Rory's clear face.

Emily couldn't have been happier with the situation. The ladies were absolutely falling over themselves at Rory's beauty. Next time they would see her she certainly wouldn't be wearing jeans. Emily was sure of that.

"You interrupted nothing." She informed Rory, looking around at the women who quickly nodded in agreement.

Karen caught Rory up on the discussion. "Nora was just defending her choice."

"Her choice?"

Emily smiled. "Cover your ears, Rory."

"It's Alexander Hamilton. No debate." Nora declared her choice.

"Over Washington." Karen clarified.

"And Jefferson." Jean added.

"Direct, proud. That chin, and those blazing eyes." Nora began to revel in delight.

Emily quickly cut in. She knew that Nora could go on for hours. "They're discussing the forefathers."

Jean spoke up. "Choosing, to be more accurate."

"Which one was the greatest?" Rory questioned.

Emily couldn't help but smile. Rory and her innocent questions.

"Lover."

"Oh, dear." Rory said, astonished.

"Girls, please. She's just a child." Emily broke in.

Karen continued anyway. "Most of us picked Washington or Jefferson. There was one vote for James Madison."

"Two abstentions." Emily added.

"And I chose the stud on the ten." Nora said.

"It's the drinks. I have to start watering them down." Emily told everyone, sniffing at her drink slightly. She knew Karen was on her fourth, and the others had at least that many. Tea parties had nothing on their get togethers.

"So we finally meet the famous Rory." Jean stated.

"I'm famous?"

Emily took this as a chance to speak up. Yes, yes, her plan would go just fine. "You're wanted."

Emily smiled as Karen proclaimed "She's perfect for us." Karen was the toughest of the group to convince. If she had Karen's approval, then the others would be easy as can be.

Rory looked at her grandmother. "For what?"

This was it! This was the moment she had been waiting for years. "A job's opened up at our DAR office downtown."

She knew Nora would help her convince Rory. And she wasn't disappointed. "We need someone smart, sharp-looking."

"And the hours are extremely flexible." Jean added.

"It just fell out of the sky into our laps. Isn't that something?" Emily lied through her teeth. She moved hell and high water to get Cissy Livenston out of the spot in the past day. Nothing and no one would stop her from seeing her granddaughter in the DAR.

"Yes." Rory agreed.

Emily continued to sell the position, "You could even work from home occasionally. It's mostly phone work."

Ok, so maybe it wasn't the complete, absolute, total truth. There would be phone work. Some of it could be done from home. But most importantly, Rory would be seen in the DAR office often. She would become even more known. The other ladies would wish their granddaughters were like Rory. She would take her place.

Emily was so lost in her day dream of Rory in the DAR office she barely heard Nora speak. "You'd be perfect for us."

"Well, um, thank you all for thinking of me, and yes, it does sound perfect." Rory finally agreed.

"Good." Was all Emily said on the outside. Inwardly, she was throwing a party. She couldn't wait to call Shira and tell her the good news!

Then, Karen just had to begin to damper the parade. "When did you join, Rory?"

Damn, damn, double damn! She knew she should have taken care of that first.

"Join?" Rory questioned.

Karen clarified her statement. "The DAR."

"Oh. Well, um, I haven't."

Emily put a quick stop to that. "Yet."

"She'd have to join to work in the office." Jean said.

Emily watched as her granddaughter blinked in surprise. "Oh."

"Don't worry, the term "shoo-in" was coined for a figurine like you." Nora told Rory, having noticed the look on her face.

"Don't worry. The paperwork's all filled out and ready. It's a formality." Emily said, grateful she at least completed the paper work. She would have completely forgot had Shira not mentioned it.

"Do you not eat? Do you not drink? The irish coffee is astounding." Nora changed the subject.

Emily beamed. "Oh, yes, Rory, our meeting's done. We're just gabbing. Go change and join us."

Nora giggled scandalously. "And be thinking of the forefather you fancy."

"Well, um, I can't." Rory stammered.

"Why not?" Emily turned to face her granddaughter. She wasn't aware of any plans.

Rory smiled, "Logan's picking me up. He's taking me to lunch."

Emily felt her heart jump at that. Perfect, absolutely perfect!

"Oh, you're going to match the drapes in our office perfectly." Nora squealed, taking in Rory's appearance one last time.

Emily beamed, watching as Rory walked away. As soon as the girls left she would ring Shira and tell her all about the events. The plan was moving along perfectly. Rory would be in the DAR soon. Next, she needed to remove all denim from her wardrobe.


End file.
